pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/Rt PvE Tease Hero
Go Gwen gooooo! Ricky vantof 02:39, 28 January 2009 (EST) :sw+arage!--Relyk 02:40, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Attribute spread though... Ricky vantof 02:43, 28 January 2009 (EST) This should be in PvE Meta, i abuse this build while vanquishing in caster hungry areas. who the fuck is changing it back to regular? prof=me/rt fast=8+1+1 insp=10+1 dom=6+1 chann=11Teasedrainof FrustrationRageWeaponenchantmentHexoptional/build Is what I run on Gwen. Could possibly replace Inspired or Shatter for more interrupts if you want to. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 02:57, 28 January 2009 (EST) :not sure if this is best, but due to Smite Condi's long recharge (for a condition removal anyway), I would replace it with remove hex/shatter hex or something, because it would be better to remove more hexes than have some very meh condition removal. -- 05:39, 28 January 2009 ::I guess you're right, the damage isn't really worthwile with a spec of 3... Suggestions for variants? Ricky vantof 10:24, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::Go /Rt or /any with /Mo and /Rt variants IMO. Take Godliest's bar for /Rt, and add a hard res. crazy cow 10:30, 28 January 2009 (EST) Build:Me/Rt Splinterrupter update that imo [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:35, 28 January 2009 (EST) :^ I have to agree with Frosty. Just update the other build. I have a question though: Do you really need soooo much e-management. Tease gives heroes TONS of energy and so I only see the need for pdrain with it. I don't really think drain enchantment is that necessary. (→17:29, 12 February 2009 - ) Merge Tagged This one is going to be vetted obviously, but the older build is almost identical to this (just needs some updating). The two of these should be merged. (→12:03, 16 February 2009 - ) Death Pact Sig? What's with the love story of DPS in PvE? Your backliners in PvE *rarely* get attacked, I vote FoMF. 12:05, 16 February 2009 (EST) :I say leave it optional with DPS and FoMF in the optional section. I usually take FoMF, but I know people who prefer DPS. (→12:09, 16 February 2009 - ) ::Yeah, it's all a matter of preference I guess. To me, DPS just seems like a PvP-orientented skill (full health, but major PvE drawback of death). But that's just me 12:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::to me, DPS is a measure of damage done in a period of time [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Which is why you never have a hard res in your team ;o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 21:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) WoW Nerf Replacement skill? Spaggage ''talk'' 19:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Me/Rt PvE Tease Hero Tab 19:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::K, must have been in GH when looking at my hero's bar. Spaggage ''talk'' 19:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's still fine for PvP too...just cant be used on the Ghostly Hero in HA...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 21:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He was confused by the ingame description. The PvE and PvP versions are both worded that same(the removed when you attack part), its just the pve version isnt removed when you attack. 22:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Protective Was Kolai? Doesn't holding the ashes negate the value of the 40/40 set. I would think you would rather have the 40/40 set for more and faster interrupts. :its for the healz duuuuude, and you can cast it to be a sin instead of have two more armor then a caster when they pressure you.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Better as Rt/Me Having played it both ways, this works much better as a Rt/Me, because you can get 14 channeling for a MUCH stronger splinter weapon and ancestors' rage. Fast casting really does not do much for your 3 interrupts that are already 0.25 cast. Cry of Frustration is very worth it even at 0 domination; AOE interrupts are very good. (Regarding other variants: Drain enchantment is better than Inspired Enchantment here. Shatter hex also is not strong enough at 7 domination to be worth its cost). 23:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Gigashadow How about Me/Mo? Would it be better with smiting prayers (SoH, Smite Hex)? Nitroflash 01:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Gotta love Hai guys, I have an awesome build, it's Random Elite/Ancestor's rage/Spliter Weapons, with 5 optionals. Where do I put it? 19:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can think of at least one place...... On another note, Tease is OP in GW. Welcome to the power creep. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:41, 16 February 2010 ::its less overpowered in pve than people would assume it to be. i said before i dislike this build, splinter is poorly specced 10-9-9 atts split, really really hawt. - AthrunFeya - 12:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) tbh it needs a proper specced out bar, something like this: With like, 12 Channeling, 8 resto, 8+1 inspir and 7+1 fastcasting or something --Frosty 14:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Frankly, this build needs a total re-build. This build used to have multiple interrupts and actually benefited from its stat spread to some degree. The one I'm looking at right now would be far better as a Rt/Me than a Me/Rt since you're basically just spamming Channeling Magic anyways, so really, what's the point of being a Mesmer primary? Why not go Rt/Me and spec your Channeling to 12+1+1, then spam away? You gain little-to-no benefit from Fast Casting since almost none of the mainbar needs it (except *maybe* Spirit Rift, but even that is arguable). This build no longer fulfills the role it was designed to fulfill: interrupt spam and general support through Splinter. It's just Channeling spam now. Gotta be honest, I don't see a point to this build any more, it's been changed that radically from its original purpose. --BuildKitten 17:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WTB moar energy usage With tease and pdrain you will have extreme energy management, it would be easy to nuke like a ele and still manage energy....dont be afraid to use costy stuff ;) Tease>Dual attune in big groups (5+) Falrach 18:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC)